1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an E. coli engineering bacteria, in particular to an E. coli engineering bacteria producing 1,5pentanediamine through whole cell catalysis and application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
1,5Pentanediamine, also known by the names Cadaverine and 1,5,Diaminopentane, could be used for synthesizing polymer polyamide (i.e. nylon) through polymerization with dicarboxylic acid. The global production of polyamide materials is about 7 million tons annually, which requires a huge consumption of petrochemical resources. Therefore, 1,5pentanediamine being the important component monomer of the polyamide is synthesized by a biological preparation that has important economic and ecological significances.
The biological preparation of 1,5pentanediamine now are mainly through the methods of microbial fermentation and catalysis, in which, glucose is used as a carbon source in the fermentation process, and a pentanediamine is synthesized through a series of metabolic pathways in a bacterial strain. The maximum yield is 88 g/L, and the production intensity is 2.2 g/L/h (Kind et al, Metabolic Engineering, 2014, 25:113123). Lysine is used as a substrate in the whole cell catalysis, and a lysine decarboxylase of the bacterial cell catalyzes to produce the pentanediamine. At present, lysine is one of the main bulk amino acids, which is overproduced, such that the profit margin is very low. Therefore, to development a highly efficient method for producing the pentanediamine through the biological catalysis method of which the lysine is used as a substrate. It could not only suitable for a new type of biobased materials market, but also could promote the transformation of and upgrading the amino acid fermentation industries.
In the prior art of producing the 1,5pentanediamine through a whole cell catalysis, the pUC18 was used as an over expression vector of the lysine decarboxylase gene cadA by Ajinomoto Co., Ltd., Japan (U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,543, EP1482055). The recombinant plasmid was transformed into an Escherichia coli (E. coli) K12 derived strain JM109, there was thus obtained the engineering bacteria producing the 1,5pentanediamine through the whole cell catalysis. Using the engineering bacteria to carry out the whole cell catalysis, the yield of pentanediamine after 11 h was 69 g/L, and the production intensity was about 6.2 g/L/h. In order to improve the catalytic performance of the engineering bacteria, technologies of heat treatment, freezing melting and ultrasonic treatments were used (CN 102782146) on the engineering bacterial cell. However, these treatments increase the process difficulty and cost in actual production.
At present, in the prior art of producing the 1,5pentanediamine through a biocatalysis, the catalytic performance is low, and the catalytic process is complex, which seriously limits the application of the 1,5pentanediamine in the industrial production.